Panic
by Beitris
Summary: Jayne was truly starting to panic, and it was only going to get worse if River didn't get off his lap real quick like. Rayne. Oneshot


**Panic  
A Firefly Fic  
River/Jayne**

* * *

_This was just something that fell out of my head while haunting Youtube's Firefly videos. A product of insomnia, so inform me of any horrendous spelling errors. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

The first time it happened, Jayne was unable to defend himself properly. It wasn't truly his fault. He'd been three sheets to the wind on cheap whiskey double cut with soy, and she'd easily manoeuvred him into his bunk, and out of his pants.

The second time, he was caught by surprise, and immobilised too quickly for his liking. River successfully used her smaller size against him, and had him pinned and in a tricky position before he realized what was happening. With her knees on his wrists and a devilish smirk on her face, River was being particularly creepifying.

He tried the polite way first. "Uh, crazy girl, could ye git the hell offa me now?"

River didn't respond, only wiggled in a sinful way that was likely to get him killed, once she figured out what it could do to him. Though, by the look on her face, she knew and wasn't too fussed. "Got you trapped now." she finally responded.

Jayne looked around what he could see of the hold, which wasn't much as he was lying on the ground, surrounded by cargo crates. He was about to call out when one of her small hands trapped his mouth shut, and she looked at him reproachfully. "No fair. Keep quiet, like a mouse."

Jayne wasn't in the mood for this. He pushed against the weight on his arms, but she'd somehow figured out the gorram mathematical formula for keeping him on the floor. She laughed a tinkling giggle at his efforts, and at his responding scowl.

"Ye gonna explain this little game we're playing here, moonbrain?" he demanded, when she removed her hand. Truthfully, he had a sneaky suspicion what her intentions were, had suspected it for over a fortnight, between her furtive glances and flirtatious grins. If he was right, he was doomed. Never, in his admittedly sketchy history, had he turned down a willing woman, much less fought one off. If he didn't how to real quick, however, he was going to find himself spaced into the black as soon as Mal stuck his stupid head into the cargo hold.

River did a triumphant wiggle atop his stomach. "She's come to claim her prize."

Jayne was beginning to panic. River gave a whoop of laughter when he decided to quit playing, and throw her the hell off. He had successfully dislodged her, but she had gripped at overhanging bars and kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him straight back to the ground, where she landed atop him again. Now one of his hands was free, and he was frantically trying to figure out where all the weaponry on his left side had gone. River's position had changed, from a slightly distracting weight on his stomach to a highly alarming weight on his hips. Now, every time she gorram _moved_, he could feel it, and if she kept it up, she was gonna start looking a whole lot more triumphant.

River smirked at his slightly frightened expression. "Don't worry, I'll take it slow." she leant down over him, her body flush with his. Her hand sought out his free one and pinned it with surprising strength. "You'll enjoy it. I promise."

Jayne was definitely starting to panic now. "Okay, crazy, game's up. Get off!" River just shook her head in response and squirmed slightly, making Jayne suppress a groan. "What will it take for ye to let me go?"

River smirked again. "You know what she wants." she whispered into his ear, her breath curling over his skin. "I'll release you after, no harm done."

"Ah, gorram it, girl! Get the hell off me! Ye ain't barely a baby and I'm enough to be yer Da, and I've got a powerful need to _not die_, so can't ye just let me be?"

River grasped Jayne's free hand, tugging it to her hip. "Does she feel like a baby here?" she asked softly, letting his hand settle on the curve of her waist. Seemingly of its own accord, Jayne's hand settled at her waist, fingertips digging into her softly. She let him stay for a moment before taking it again and resting it against her thigh. "Here?"

Jayne muttered out a string of curses that made River giggle. "What are ye trying to do to me, moonbrain? Gimme a heart attack?"

"Not that old yet." River assured, patting his chest.

Jayne was almost convinced that she would be sufficiently satisfied by her forceful groping, but when he felt her lips against his ear, he knew he was truly screwed. "You weren't nearly so troublesome last time." she murmured as she pressed against him, slim hands roaming his body.

"I was pretty ruttin drunk last time. Ye took advantage." Jayne protested, losing focus on what he was supposed to be fighting against.

"Maybe. Maybe I just wasn't being a silly coward."

Jayne was going to protest his status as coward when her lips met his. Any thoughts of fighting shortly left him then, and his free hand gripped at her hip tightly. River judged him ready for some freedom, and removed her knee from his other forearm. As his mouth battled against hers, his hands traveled her slim, cotton covered body eagerly, tugging at the offending fabric. When he broke their kiss away, they were both breathing heavily, eyes heady with lust.

"Back to my bunk?" Jayne asked, sneaking his hand up the soft shirt River was wearing. She shook her head.

"You'll change your mind halfway there. Here is good." She stole another kiss. "Try to be quieter this time." she advised with a smug air.

"Weren't me who was making all that noise, I remember right. Ye cried out to a couple gods, now that I think on it."

When River didn't even blush, Jayne decided that there really weren't any harm in having her right there, in the cargo hold. Weren't like he'd be taking away any innocence. She seemed to have none of that left.

She was tugging at his shirt, and he lifted his arms to help her remove it. Her fingers brushed through the curls on his chest, fondly tracing the scar she'd marked him with. When his fingers pushed at her clothing, she lost no time divesting herself of everything important. Only once they were both good and unclothed did she let Jayne roll her over and take control. She was fairly certain that having her willing and _naked_ was the magic combination, and he'd be unable to leave now.

"Ah, I'm going to the Special Hell," he mumbled against her skin as she groaned softly. His hands were going some very interesting things to her, and she found talking a bit difficult. With effort, she managed to puff out a pretty articulate, in her opinion, question.

"Special Hell?"

"Mhm. For all the people who do the bad, bad things I'm gonna be doing."

River gasped as he did something new, something he'd never done before, with his fingers. She was on a slippery slope, and quickly falling. Her breath was coming in heavy pants, and her nails dug into Jayne's broad shoulders. "She'll keep you company in your Special Hell." she promised, before crying out loudly.

"Ah, gorram it, Jayne!" she gave another keening moan, before biting into Jayne's flesh to keep herself quiet. It wouldn't do to have themselves caught before the main act. Jayne groaned at the sensation, and then again, louder, when he felt her slim hand wrap around him. She knew exactly how to put him at her mercy, and did so without remorse. He was close to begging within minutes, just where she liked him.

"_Now_, Jayne, before big nasty brother remembers that the girl's on the loose."

Jayne rumbled his agreement, and slowly, too slowly in River's opinion, pushed himself into her. He let out a moan of satisfaction as he felt her clench around him, her hands roaming his chest. Soon, they were working an eager rhythm, and River was pushing up against him, and he was grasping at her soft flesh. She silenced most of his noises with her lips, keeping them entwined in a kiss that he wouldn't be quick to forget.

It didn't take too long, not with her writhing beneath him, and making those soft sighs, and deeper, guttural noises that sent him soaring. River was approaching another climax, one stronger and more urgent. "Please, Jayne, Jayne, please…" she was begging for something, and Jayne was only happy to oblige, picking up his pace as he whispered her name like a prayer.

"Gorram River, feel so good, ruttin Special Hell…" his murmurs would've made her grin, had her face not been contorted with pleasure and increasing need.

With one last thrust, she was soaring, over the edge, simultaneously drowning and flying, and not even bothering to keep quiet about it. Jayne couldn't hold out for long after that, not after seeing the way she moved, all because of him. He came with a final moan, trying to keep himself from collapsing on her.

After a few moments, he rolled off her and was pleased to see that she was still breathing harshly. She glanced over at him, her cheeks red with excitement. "Worth the chase." she commented, before rising, and putting her clothes back on. Jayne was pouting some, as he'd been hoping for a repeat round, but about five minutes after, that he was pretty glad there hadn't been one. Simon and Kaylee came into the hold, quiet as mice, and didn't question why Jayne was lying on his exercise bench, sweaty and shirtless.

As they continued their tour of the ship to a place Jayne didn't rally give a damn about, he let out the breath he'd been holding. At his obvious relief, there was a soft giggle from above him. He looked up to see the back of River's skirt disappear around a corner, her laughter disappearing as well.

Jayne was truly starting to panic. Next time she attacked him, he was sure his defense would be even worse. One of these days, he's was gonna get himself spaced.

Somehow, he wasn't feeling terribly fussed about the subject.

* * *


End file.
